Summer Fun 2
"Summer Fun 2" is the 10th episode (or Mini-movie) in the Cute Mario Bros. playlist. Characters Present *Mario *Luigi *Jack Skellington *Mrs. Stinkybutt *Batman *The Bear Plot Mario, Luigi and Jack are at school, explaining that they hate it. Mrs. Stinkybutt warns them to be quiet, or they stay in after school. Mario then stares at the clock, which the big hand turns to the 12, and back again. Mrs. Stinkybutt then warns them again. So Mario, makes an excuse to her that someone is doing something bad outside, making her go investigate. With the teacher out, he jumps to the clock and manages to turn the big hand to the 12, making the bell ring with the trio escaping cheerily. Mario then grabs a ball, and hits Mrs. Stinkybutt with it, knocking her out. They go home and try to figure out what to do, Mario suggests they play soccer, but Luigi has a flashback of a terrible incident happening to him when they last played soccer so he doesn't want to, they then decide to play the Atari 2600, but much to their dismay, they have played every game, except one, E.T the Game (which is known as one of the worst games ever made) they begin playing, but are soon frustrated by the game's difficulty and general horrible gameplay, eventually after several attempts, Mario becomes angry and grabs the cartridge out and smashes it with to pieces with a hammer. Mario then suggests they go swimming, but Luigi remembers last time they went swimming, he got attacked by a killer whale with laser eyes. Instead, the two decide to just walk around, they bump into Jack, who wants to go camping with two Italian American Plumbers, which Mario and Luigi are, they ask him if he wants them to go with them, Jack says he wanted to go with Wario and Waluigi but he's okay with Mario and Luigi as well, they go camping and tell scary stories, which Jack isn't very good at, then Mario tells a scary story about Batman being eaten by a bear, Luigi then goes to sleep and is awaken by Batman and that Bear, who say that story is totally bogus and want to get revenge on Mario. Luigi helps orchestrate a prank on Mario by leaving a note saying "Free Pizza upstairs" Mario goes home and is excited for free pizza, but when he reaches the top of the stairs, he ends up exclaiming he wet himself, this causes him to fall into a prank, (he falls down the stairs, lands on a Mario Kart, then flies off and lands in whipped cream and stool). This also causes Mario to run out of the house, whimpering. He bumps into Bowser and gets feces on him as well, Bowser becomes angry and begins beating Mario, which makes more of the stool spread on him, causing Bowser to finally snap and chase after Mario. Luigi then appears onscreen and laughs about Mario's chaos, and exclaims to the viewers to have a great summer. Then, in a post credits scene, Jack wakes up and says "Where did everybody go?" Trivia *This is the longest Cute Mario Bros. video. Videos Category:Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Episode-Like Movies